Day 5: 5:00pm-6:00pm
Summary Jack Bauer interrogates Henderson's wife, Lynn tries to get his keycard back as terrorists plan to release the nerve gas in a hospital. Tony wakes up and asks about Michelle's fate. Meanwhile the First Lady tries to avoid the President. Episode Guide Tony Almeida has just woken up and is wondering about Michelle Dessler. Dr. Marc Besson tells Bill Buchanan not to tell Tony that Michelle has died, as it will hurt his recovery. Buchanan tries to appease Tony, but he knows the ropes and Buchanan is unable to convince Tony to go back to sleep. First Lady Martha Logan tells Aaron Pierce that Charles Logan knew about the attack on the motorcade, while Yuri Suvarov reluctantly pledges to help the US with intelligence, but points out that Martha has been acting strange. Vladimir Bierko asks Ostroff when he will have the keycard, he says within the hour. Bierko then gives final instructions to Viktor Grigorin. Jenny McGill's boyfriend Dwayne Thompkins gets a phone call from Ostroff about the keycard. Meanwhile Lynn McGill is panicking and asks to call his sister. Bill lets him. Jack gets information from Chloe O'Brian that leads him to Christopher Henderson's house. Meanwhile, Curtis Manning discovers building plans on a terrorist, and Chloe and Edgar Stiles are able to find the building: a hospital. The attack is supposed to take place with in one hour. ]] Martha refuses to talk to the President, but has Aaron come to her room to thank him. She takes his hand in hers just as Mike Novick comes in. Mike takes Aaron out to the hall and scolds him, then tries to talk to the First Lady. Tony decides that Benson isn't answering his questions and makes his way to a computer. As the doctor and Bill try to get him away, he finds the Michelle is dead, and even sees a photo of her body. Curtis is at the hospital, but it's a big hospital and not all the patients can be evacuated. After some sleuthing they find the terrorist trying to plant the gas. Curtis is forced to run through the hospital carrying the canister to prevent the people from being infected, and succeeds in the nick of time. The terrorist was shot dead trying to escape, however. Meanwhile, Jack is having a heated debate with Miriam Henderson on the innocence of Christopher. He tries to hack into his computer, but Chloe says it will take almost 12 hours, and Jack curses. Then, Henderson himself arrives. Jack forces him into a pair of handcuffs and has him sit on the couch. Jack tries to get information from him, though Miriam still proclaims his innocence. Jack then empties Henderson's briefcase, which contains nothing but cash, which causes Miriam to stare at Henderson in disbelief. Henderson claims it was 'all for her'. Jack then places the gun on his kneecap, a technique Henderson taught him. When Henderson doesn't budge, he shoots Miriam above the leg. Henderson still refuses to talk, and Jack has to bring him in to CTU. is executed by Ostroff.]] Jenny and Dwayne are on their knees. Ostroff pockets a CTU keycard, then puts a silenced pistol against the back of Dwayne's head and kills him. Jenny has a muffled scream before she too is executed. Memorable Quotes * Martha Logan: The country's lucky to have men like you. I'm lucky. I hope you'll allow me to say that. * Aaron Pierce: Nothing happened. * Mike Novick: Yeah, well, whatever didn't happen; don't let it happen again. * Christopher Henderson: That's right, Jack, start on my knee, just like I taught you! Sooner you do it, the sooner you see I don't know what you're talking about! * Jack Bauer: I shot her above the kneecap. She can still walk. You make me shoot her again, she'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life! * Jack Bauer: You son of a bitch. You don't care about anyone. Not even her. * Lynn McGill: Damn it, Jenny, this isn't a laundry room. This is a secure government building. * Christopher Henderson: Go ahead and do it, Jack, get it done, shoot me! Kneecap me, go ahead, do it. * Jack Bauer: Chloe, Henderson isn't trading music files with his office, there's something else on the computer, find it! Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Special Guest Star * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * JoBeth Williams as Miriam Henderson * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * Kathleen Gati as Anya Suvarov * Jay Acovone as Tom Wegman * Thomas Vincent Kelly as Dr. Marc Benson * Penny Balfour as Jenny McGill * Alex Kuznetsov as Ostroff * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Co-Starring * Marat Oyvetsky as Viktor Grigorin * Matthew Boylan as Dwayne Thompkins * Heidi Pascoe as Dying Woman * Angelo Perez as CRT Agent * Sky Soleil as John Stratton * Dotan Baer as Marine Guard-Camp David * Pete Walsh as CTU Swat * Dan Warner as Security Guard Background Information and Notes To be written References Day 511 511